Out With the Old
by crook-spanks
Summary: The couple try new things.


"Lily! That is gross!" James cried, watching her drizzle a sticky substance over a rather orange carrot.

"No, it's not. It is both nutritious and sweet: a perfect balance, I say." She replied back hotly. She smoothed the honey over the carrot with her finger and popped the stick into her mouth. James watched on in disgust as she swallowed and smiled sweetly at him. "Yum."

"Uh, that was too gross. I'm sorry, but no way am I trying that." James replied, shaking his head and going back to his apple and cheese.

"So what, carrot and honey isn't nice but apple and cheese is?" Lily asked, putting down her next carrot stick in the honey jar. James sneered at her and pulled it out.

"It is both nutritious and sweet: a perfect balance!" He mimicked, grinning. Lily stuck her tongue out at him, and picked up her chosen vegetable. "Try it, love, you know you want to."

The couple had decided to both try new things, as they had recently come to the decision that they were both boring and unexciting, much to the dislike of their friends. The two were constantly trying new things, they said. One friend even went as far to say that they were "the hottest couple, like, ever and were totally new and so, like, awesome!"

This particular friend was not a close one.

James and Lily had then made a pact. Everyday for the month of October they would try something new and, come Halloween, had they not found something new that they really enjoyed they would grudgingly settle for being the boring couple.

Today was the very first day of this little game and they had decided to make it a bit more exciting. The rules were as follows: one would find a vegetable or fruit that they were particularly partial to and find something that went with it. When one had decided upon the pairing, they were to offer it to the other person who would then eat it. If this person didn't like it, they didn't eat it but had to be one's slave for a night. If they didn't like it but ate it, that person would decide the consequence. If the victim ate it and liked it, well, lets just say celebrations were had that didn't stray far from the bedroom.

And so, we found ourselves here. Lily and James quarrelling over a little carrot stick dipped in honey.

"James, I told you. I'm allergic to apples!" Lily cried as she cut up another carrot.

"No, Lily, you're not. You had the apple pie last night." He heard Lily curse softly to herself and laughed. "Come on, Lil, just one bite."

"Okay, will you eat the carrot?"

"No, pfft, now that I really do get a bad reaction to. I turn orange. You remember last summer, don't you?"

"Yes, but that was because you ate four carrots a day for a bet. Of course you were going to get an orange tint. Just come on, James!" Lily whinged, pouting. James turned to face the fire, a rather contemplative look on his face.

Much as he would hate to eat that darned carrot honey mixture, he really didn't want to be Lily's slave for the night. The rest of the Marauders already had a bet going that James would cave and eat the thing but wouldn't like it, thus becoming Lily's slave, and James was too proud to let that happen.

"Alright. Fine." James said, turning around.

"Really?" Lily asked, beaming. James sighed and nodded.

"I'm serious."

"Uh, no that's me actually!" Sirius called from the other side of the room. Lily threw a carrot stick at him. That joke really was getting quite old and boring, more so than her relationship with James, Lily thought to herself.

She withdrew her hand from the honey jar, sticky carrot in fingers and stared at her beau. Was her being serious, or did he just want to torture her? Much as they loved each other they really could torment one another. He would cave eventually though. He was a softie when her top was low cut.

The carrot was passed over.

James bit into it, feeling the honey glide through his teeth. It wasn't all that bad, honestly. Weird at first, but okay. He nodded his approval and handed Lily an apple. She stared at him and he winked. She complied.

Needless to say, the old and boring teenagers found some new and exciting ways to spend their night.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so what do we think?

I'm kind of trying a new style of writing, not too sure. This is just a oneshot but if you want more tell me and I'll write more. I'm thinking maybe up I'll make it a story, until october. Just for fun :) Although, some of you know how bad I am at updating...

Review! Please! Or else uh, even worse updating.

missgeogeweasley


End file.
